Pietro Maximoff (Scopatore)
(mother) *Marco Maximoff (brother) *Mateo Maximoff (stepbrother) *Wanda Maximoff (half-sister) *Marya Maximoff (half-sister) *Fleur Maximoff (wife) *Luna Maximoff (daughter) *Donatello Maximoff (son) *Vittoria Maximoff (daughter) *Rico De Santa (uncle) *Gabrielle Maximoff (sister-in-law) *Crystalia Maximoff II (niece) *Natalia Maximoff (niece)|animagus = Dire Wolf (unregistered)|boggart = Dead family members|wand = 13", Laurel, phoenix feather|patronus = Phoenix|image = |title = Professor|hair = Brown|eyes = Blue|job = Muggle Studies professor at the European Magical University}}Professor Pietro Alessio Maximoff (born Pietro Alessio De Santa; 22 September, 1977), also known as Lupe when in his animagus form, was a half-blood wizard from Southern Italy, son of the late Donatello De Santa and his wife, Carmela (née Scicolone). Pietro was born in Naples, and lost his father at the age of three. After his father's death, Carmela remarried Antoine Maximoff, a Romanian widower from New Zealand and accomplished author, who had a son of his own: Mateo. He took his step-father's last name and began attending the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment in 1988, followed by his younger brother: Marco, in 1990. In 1994, he was part of the New Alexandrian delegation to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France, to attend the newly-revived Triwizard Tournament. It was there he met Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum, whom he would later face off against in a series of challenges. Finishing the event in first place, Pietro was the first ever New Alexandrian champion and first winner of the resurrected tournament. He and Fleur would later begin dating during the summer, which he spent at the Delacour Mansion and touring France. They soon became engaged, and Fleur took a job in Egypt in order to stay close to Pietro as he finished his University years at New Alexandria, being given a place in Egypt's all-Wizard town of Sargares by Pietro's godfather, Petros Galifinakis. In the summer of 1997, Pietro invited both his and Fleur's family to spend the summer in Greece at his godfather's mansion, in order to acquaint the families further. To the young couple's relief, the two families got on very well. Pietro graduated in the New Alexandria University class of 1998, with he and Fleur marrying on the 17th of August that same year. The union produced two daughters, Luna Maria (b. 1999) and Vittoria Liara (b. 2003), and, despite his wife's Veela heritage making it very rare, a son, Donatello Luciano (b. 2001). Pietro and his family live in Maximoff Manor, a fairly large house in Sardinia, where Pietro teaches Muggle Studies at the European Magical University, and Fleur is an accomplished Runologist; an expert in the study of Ancient Runes. Biography Early Life (1977 - 1988) Pietro Alessio De Santa was born on September 22, 1977 to Donatello and Carmela De Santa; both prominent Southern Italian Aurors. He was born during the British Wizarding Civil War, which while most of the fighting was contained in Britain, Death Eater sympathizers were growing in number. In 1980, Pietro's father passed away from injuries sustained after fighting off several Death Eater sympathizers after they attacked a hospital; defending the evacuation of the patients. The hospital was renamed the Donatello De Santa Hospital for Injuries. Some years after, his mother remarried; becoming the spouse of Antoine Maximoff, a New Zealand-born Romanian author and philanthropist, who was also a widower himself. Pietro came to love the man as if he was his own father, always referring to him as "dad" and even taking his last name, and convincing his brother to do the same. Unfortunately, his stepbrother, Mateo, was very bitter towards the rest of the family. He felt that his father had forgotten about his mother and tried to replace her. Although Pietro despised how he behaved, he could never bring himself to truly hate him and still saw him as if he was his own brother. His brother Marco, however, would routinely get into fights with the Romanian and came to truly hate him. Pietro and his brother Marco lived in a large house in the outskirts of Naples, South Italy. He was home educated in reading and writing by his stepfather, who was an author, and history; both magical and muggle, and linguistics by his mother. Pietro and Marco were best friends growing up; always doing everything together. When his twin half-sisters; Wanda and Marya were born, Pietro always took time to help his mother in raising them, which left Marco jealous at all the attention not only his mother and stepfather gave them, but Pietro too. However, he smoothed things over with his little brother and they returned to being closest friends. New Alexandria School of Enlightenment (1988 - 1998) First Year Pietro began attending the New Alexandria School of Enlightenment at the age of ten instead of eleven like usual. As his birthday was only a few weeks shy of the first day of school, Pietro was not held back a year. He was taken by his parents and his godfather to Cairo, where they went through a secret floo at a train station, bringing them to Ahmet Station, where students board an airship to take them to the school. After giving his last goodbyes to his family, he boarded the ship. Picking out a cabin in the middle of the ship, he was joined by Rawya Zaghloul, a half-blood. Pietro instantly took a liking to the young Egyptian witch and the two instantly became close friends. Second Year Unfortunately, due to Pietro and Marco playing a prank on their Aunt Maria, they were grounded for the rest of the summer; not even being allowed to send letters to his friends. Pietro, however, kept writing a letter to Rawya every week, stashing them in his room so he could give them to her when he got back to school to show her that he hadn't forgotten about his best friend. On September 3, the day Pietro was supposed to leave for school, Pietro was surprised to hear a sound coming from outside his window. He opened his window to reveal Rawya in a flying Mercedes-Benz W108 driven by her cousin Aamir. She said they had gotten permission from his parents to take him to Cairo. Pietro agreed, but decided to sneak Marco in as well, as he didn't have that good of a summer. Upon taking off in the car, Rawya slapped Pietro hard across the face, tearfully demanding why he had not answered her letters all summer. Pietro explained his situation and showed her the stack of letters he had written over the summer that he was not allowed to send, reiterating the fact that she was still his best friend. A still tearful Rawya then gave him a bone-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aamir drove them to Cairo, where they proceeded to floo to Ahmet Station and board the New Alexandria Airship while Aamir took Marco back home. While on the train, Pietro and Rawya got in a duel with Idris Gaddafi over his insulting remarks about them but was quickly broken up by the nearby professors. 1994 Quidditch World Cup and Sons of Grindelwald On August 25, 1994; Pietro, his family (including Mateo and his uncle Rico) attended the Quidditch World Cup finals in Britain. They traveled via portkey, and after reaching the camp grounds, they met up with the Zaghloul family, with whom they shared a large magically-enlarged tent with. They had seats in the Top Box thanks to Antoine calling in a favour with the event's organizer Ludo Bagman. Pietro enthusiastically cheered for the Bulgarians, as did most of his family, and was disappointed when the Irish came out victorious. He did, however, get his Bulgaria jersey signed by Viktor Krum. While fans were still buzzing over the previous night's match, the camp grounds were soon teeming with dark-robed figures. Riots broke out all over the grounds and unknown wizards began attacking the tents of wizards and witches. While the grounds were going up in flames, Pietro took the time to make sure everybody was out safely. Unfortunately, the rioters were inching ever closer to the tent, so Pietro, his brother and stepbrother linked up with what small amount of Aurors were present and helped cover the escape. After ensuring the escape of the fans, Pietro, Marco and Mateo ran towards the nearby forest, dodging and firing curses the whole way. They eventually got away and found their family, but they were informed that the body of the tournament organizer Ludo Bagman was found, with a bloody message on the nearby wall that told everybody to "Beware the Sons of Grindelwald". Triwizard Champion On October 30, 1994, he, alongside New Alexandria's Headmaster Anastas Zabat and eleven other students, traveled to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to attend the Triwizard Tournament being hosted there, arriving in a flying Byzantine Dromon, guarded by four Justinian Honor Guards, making quite the entrance, impressing the Beauxbatons students and the Headmistress. After their entrance before the Welcoming Feast, he and his schoolmates sat in the table across from Fleur Delacour, who enticed the male students in her allure, albeit subconsciously. Pietro took the opportunity to steal his classmates' desert, seemingly unaffected by the Veela charm, much to the shock of Fleur and her friends. Although hoping to simply enjoy what France had to offer, Pietro reluctantly placed his name in the Goblet as to satisfy a bet against his little brother, which he lost. During the Halloween Feast, he was selected as New Alexandria's champion, much to his dismay. Though unenthusiastic about competing, Pietro did take the task of representing his school seriously and took to training for the event right away. Dragon Pitt and Broom Race The first challenge of the tournament was called the "Dragon Pitt", where each champion would pick a miniature dragon out of a hat, and would have to successfully steal a golden egg from the dragon's nest. Pietro was unfortunate enough to pick the most dangerous dragon of them all; the Hungarian Horntail. Viktor Krum picked the Chinese Fireball while Fleur Delacour was stuck with the Common Welsh Green. He was the last champion to go out. The first five minutes consisted of him dodging the fire emitting from the dragon's mouth and unsuccessfully attempting to grab the egg. Amazingly, the Horntail broke out of his restraints, and started attacking the spectators. The teachers and other wizards maintained a protego maximus to keep it from harming the spectators, but could not help Pietro without dropping the spell and putting other lives at risk. Pietro then used the Caeva curse; a cleaving curse taught to him by his step-brother in preparation for the task, and miraculously succeeded in cutting the dragon's head off. Although he finished the challenge in the longest amount of time, the fact that he killed the dragon got him perfect scores across the board (except for Igor Karkaroff, who opted to award the champion a seven out of ten). The next challenge was a broom race; a track was set up around the grounds of Beauxbatons, consisting of a long track going through not just the school grounds, but inside the school buildings as well, having to navigate through tight corridors. Outside, the champions would have to go through hoops and even dodge a living tree that would try to attack them. During the race, around the living tree, Pietro's broom started acting up; sending him straight to the ground near the tree, where it started to attack him. He managed to escape but his broom was damaged Sword fight, Vladimir Kozlov's death and courtyard skirmish The following challenge was announced to be a sword duel. Each champion would pick a partner from their school to be their teammate in a three-way sword fight. Pietro chose Rawya Zaghloul, Viktor Krum chose Vladimir Kozlov, and Fleur Delacour chose Aimee Lévesque. Pietro and Rawya spent much time training with the two Justinian Guards that accompanied the students to Beauxbatons. During the fight, Rawya first incapacitated Aimee while Fleur kept Kozlov at bay. After much swordplay, Pietro shattered Viktor's sword and forced him to admit defeat. As Fleur was knocked out, Rawya and Pietro double teamed Kozlov. Fearing defeat, Kozlov used a wandless curse on Rawya, and promptly summoned his broom via the accio spell and sped away from the arena. After checking on his fallen teammate, Pietro followed him after calling a broom via the same spell and chased Kozlov to the Beauxbatons Main Hall. After a solid few minutes of sword fighting; the dueling pair found themselves on the third floor, where Pietro finally sliced off Kozlov's hand and kicked him through the large rear window, sending him crashing down on the courtyard floor. Pietro and the other students arrived at ground level to find Kozlov's lifeless body. The healer on site concluded that he died on impact with the ground. This killing enraged the Durmstrang Headmaster, and he rallied his students and their parents while Pietro was backed up by fellow students, teachers and family. The Beauxbatons courtyard then became a battleground as a skirmish broke out between the two sides. The duel lasted a few minutes before being finally broken up by various Beauxbatons professors. Although the skirmish didn't seriously injure anybody, the Beauxbatons Courtyard suffered nearly a thousand galleons worth of damage. Afterwards, Pietro met with Krum, hoping to prevent anything like the skirmish in the courtyard from happening again. Pietro managed to talk to his schoolmates and got them to dispel their anger at the Durmstrang students, whom he argued were either in an emotional state and simply following their headmaster's orders for fear of punishment, which at Durmstrang, can be pretty severe. In the middle of dinner one day, Viktor Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang Students stood in the Main Hall and called Pietro out. Pietro then stood up and signaled the rest of the New Alexandrian students to follow. Pietro and Krum confronted each other while the rest of their respective schoolmates crowded around. They stared at each other for a few moments while the rest of the Main Hall prepared themselves for another skirmish. Then, to everybody's shock, they simply smiled and embraced each other; the rest of their schoolmates doing the same. They then sat together at an empty table and talked with each other. Needless to say, everybody in Beauxbatons was either incredibly shocked or confused, and Headmaster Zabat would later recall that his ribs began hurting from laughing so much at Karkaroff's furious expression. The Yule Ball When the Yule Ball was announced, it started a sort of panic in some of the New Alexandrian students. There were six male and six female students from New Alexandria attending the tournament, so it was suspected, correctly, that they would all go to the Ball with each other. So, in an effort to promote inter-school cooperation, Headmaster Zabat prohibited anybody from attending the Yule Ball with a partner from the same school; Durmstrang Headmaster Karkaroff issuing the same proclamation. The reaction to the prohibition was as one would expect; furious. Pietro was planning to attend the ball with his best friend Rawya Zaghloul, but after the announcement, he decided to try his luck and ask Fleur Delacour to the Ball. However, when he went up to ask her, he changed his mind, and instead decided to have a little fun. He struck up a conversation, hinting at asking as "pretty witch" to the Ball, whom Fleur assumed to be her. After she said that it was too early to make a decision, he made it clear that he was asking Aimee, not Fleur. The reaction was, as Pietro deemed it, "one for the record books". Ignoring the furious glare of Fleur and the shocked expressions from her friends, Pietro simply waited for a reply. After Aimee got over her shock and decided that she would think about it, he left the Great Hall suppressing his laughter. Later, Aimee confronted him and accepted to attending the Yule Ball with him, though made it clear that she had a boyfriend and that this was not a date. At the Ball, Pietro wore his New Alexandria formal dress robes; ornate white robes with a cloak, while Aimee wore a long, silk gown that was coloured silver. Pietro and Aimee had a blast during the ball and spent nearly the whole Ball on the dance floor. They also took breaks dancing with each other to dance with other people; Pietro stealing a dance or two with both Rawya Zaghloul and Fleur Delacour. After the Ball ended and Pietro escorted Aimee back to her dorm, he expressed his disappointment that the night was over. Aimee then said that the night did not have to end, and, despite her having a boyfriend and making it crystal clear that the Yule Ball was not a date, they spent the night together. Possessions * Father's wand: Pietro's wand is among his most prized possessions, not least because of which because it being the wand of his deceased father; Donatello De Santa. It was purchased by an eleven-year-old Donatello and is measures at 13", made of Laurel wood complete with a phoenix feather core. This wand has been through more than most wizards' wands and has been the tool used to take down dragons, dark wizards and everything in between. * School Bag: The school bag Pietro kept was a grey messenger bag charmed to be light and carry five times the space. Pietro used it for all ten years at New Alexandria and in it, he kept his textbook, quills, parchment and other school items, as well as prohibited items he kept in the two secret compartments within the bag. The bag was given to Pietro's son, Donatello, which he began using when he started attending New Alexandria in 2012. * Journals: Pietro kept a few Journals during his years at New Alexandria, writing in them every so often. The journals were, naturally, very personal and contained all of his deepest secrets. His first journal was a light brown leather-bound soft cover book that contained entries from his first four years at New Alexandria. His second journal was a larger black leather-bound journal with his initials stamped on the front; this journal being used during his fifth through seventh years at New Alexandria. His final journal was a large but thinner black hardcover book with the coat of arms of the House of De Santa on the front cover, containing entries during Pietro's University Years at New Alexandria. After graduating from New Alexandria his journals were entrusted to his best friend Rawya, who read them and in turn, entrusted her journals to him. Rawya did, however, allow Pietro's daughter; Luna to read them, which brought her and Pietro closer together. * Sword of Alexandria: The Sword of Alexandria is an elvish-made sword with a history that is shrouded by mystery. It was found stuck in a large boulder in the ruins of the school grounds between the Fall of Constantine and the Opening of New Alexandria. Nobody could pull the sword from the boulder, no matter how strong the individual; even Giants couldn't pluck the weapon from the rock. It was then believed that it was enchanted to only unearth itself for one who is either worthy or in desperate need of its services. During the Triwizard Tournament, Pietro was able to pull the sword from the rock and use it in the Sword Duel challenge, and later was the weapon that cut down Vladimir Kozlov. After the Triwizard Tournament, Pietro wanted to return the sword to the school, but Headmaster Zabat refused and insisted that "the sword has chosen him". It was then hung in Pietro's dorm at New Alexandria and later mounted on the wall of his private study at his house. * Dante De Santa's pocket watch: Pietro received a pocket watch from Petros Galifinakis on his seventeenth birthday, which was entrusted to him by Pietro's father before his death. The pocket watch has been passed down from father to son for generations, given to them upon their coming of age. * Enchanted razor: Pietro received an enchanted razor as a wedding present from his father-in-law Alain Delacour. It was said to "give him the smoothest shave he will ever have...". He continued to use the razor even into his thirties. Relationships Family Fleur Delacour Fleur and Pietro got off to a rocky start at first. As part of the New Alexandrian delegation to attend the Triwizard Tournament, being hosted by Fleur's school, Beauxbatons, Pietro made his entrance for the Welcoming Feast in the Great Hall. During the feast, most of the male students from the other schools were in a daze and some even drooling at the sight of Fleur, who was sitting at the table across from Pietro and the New Alexandrian delegation. Pietro was, however, unaffected by Fleur's allure, taking advantage of the situation his classmates were in to steal their deserts. All this was, in fact, seen by Fleur and her friends. After the feast, Fleur confronted Pietro, asking him point-blank why he wasn't drooling over her like all the other boys from his table. He then unabashedly said that she wasn't attractive enough to warrant drooling, causing a small disagreement. She angrily stomped away after him not directly answering her and later flirting with her friend Aimee. She spent the Mateo Maximoff Bill Weasley Potter Family Pietro became acquainted with the Potters in the 2016-2017 school year. He and his wife first met Daniel and Nymphadora Potter at Hogwarts' famous Winter Ball. At this time, Vittoria Maximoff was attending Hogwarts as part of a student exchange program with Beauxbatons Academy, and was very close to Teddy Potter. Seeing the closeness of the two children, Daniel Potter invited the Maximoffs to spend a week in Britain at their house, hoping to get to know the family.Category:Harry Potter Universe (Scopatore) Category:Human Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Inducted in New Alexandria in 1988 Category:New Alexandria class of 1995 Category:Half-blood Category:Married individuals Category:1977 births Category:New Alexandria university class of 1998 Category:Animagi Category:Original Characters Category:Maximoff family (Scopatore)